The Last Chance
by BleedingMascara23
Summary: "She had finally gotten sick of chasing me and was now looking for someone else to be with. She told me she loved me in Spain and I had said nothing. I pushed her away and now I was paying the price." - Leon x Ashley pairing. PLEASE REVIEW! Story takes place POST RE 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, so this is my first Resident Evil fic and I am very interested to see what you all think. Firstly, I'd like to stress that this is an AshleyxLeon pairing, so for all who do not enjoy this pairing then this probably isn't the fic for you. That being said I hope everyone enjoys the story and how I've portrayed the characters and please take the time after reading to drop a review of your opinion on the story, as this is my first RE fic. Thanks for reading!**

**(I may write more chapters depending on the response I recieve from readers so please review!)**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN BASED.**

**The Last Chance.**

**(Chapter 1)**

It had been three whole years since the incident with Spain. Ashley was doing great; she had a job, a circle of friends, and for the most part had regained her life back. I don't speak much about the things we saw during those few days abroad. I know Ashley doesn't either, but luckily she was forced to talk, forced to get it off her chest. Her parents felt it best to schedule regular visits with a top of the line Psychologist; I had been scheduled sessions too around the same time, they said it was all 'part of the job' and would be of no expense of my own, however I stopped going after about two sessions. It's not that I am being defiant or think I can deal with what she and I endured, but after the incident with Racoon City I grew tired of talking; with all the reporters and strangers wanting a piece of what they considered gossip, not to mention the formal reports I had to give to the higher ups, I was tired of regurgitating the same old information, yet for some reason there was one person I felt comfortable talking to about my inner conflicts...

She thinks it was only my job, that I was her 'baby sitter' who only hung around because I was being paid to do so. While this is my job, and yes I do get paid to ensure her safety, there is one thing stopping me from leaving this job and going back to my old job before Spain...her.

At first I was too caught up in the adrenaline fueled action of her capture to pay much attention to how beautiful she was inside and out. She taught me how to come back to being the Leon I used to be all those years ago, before I became a clinical work-addict who didn't care less about finding a relationship or the 'one'. I never knew I could apprehend such a beauty until I met her, and yet I am so torn because I can't jeopardize such a situation because if I do it may mean I can never see her again, which to me is a risk I'm simply unwilling to take at this point. I push her away so that I can stay close, and if that is what I have to do to stay in her life, then so be it.  
However right now I feel like I'm facing the hardest challenge of my job yet. Ashley has been asked out on a date with a fello she met a few weeks ago; his name is James and while he seems like a reasonable enough guy I just can't seem to shake this feeling in the pit of my stomach, it's something I've never felt before which indicates to me that I shouldn't trust him.

It's five o'clock on a saturday afternoon and I am sitting quietly in the living area of Ashley's apartment. Her parents were understandably terrified at the idea of her living alone after what had happened in Spain, but they managed to come to the agreement that she could have some living independence so long as I remained her personal bodyguard. As for now I had been waiting the last hour as she showered and picked out her outfit to wear for the evening James had planned, which I obviously was to tag along for as per order of Ashley's Father; although I can't say I minded doing so.

I stood slowly, relishing the time I had with her before she would be leaving to see this other guy. I knew better than to walk into her bedroom, so I knocked gently on the door first, waiting for a response.  
"Come in." Ashley piped from the other side of the closed door.  
I proceeded through, not moving in any further then the doorway, leaning one hand calmly against the frame. Her room was so reflective of who she was; it consisted mainly of the colour pink in variant shades with some splashes of white and purple here and there from the objects and furniture placed neatly around the space. She was over in the corner of the room, her back to me as she leant over her vanity, gazing intently at her reflection at the large mirror. Her left hand was placed on the table top part of the vanity for balance while her right was carefully applying a pink-ish red shade of lipstick that looked so unbelieveably beautiful with her porceline complexion; her lips reminded me of two delicate rose petals. I cleared my throat quietly, recollecting my thoughts and trying to remember why I had come in her room in the first place.  
"So, what time is Joe meeting you at the restaurant?" I asked cooly, I was good at this, putting on a poker face. Ashley turned to me, quirking her brow in slight annoyance. "His name is _James_, not Joe, and he is expecting me...well, _us_ at six thirty. " I had to hide my smile for a moment, "Oh right, sorry." Little did she know I had deliberatly said his name wrong.  
I turned away from the doorway, taking one last secret glance at Ashley before I began exiting the room to resume my position on the couch.

Before I knew the time had passed and it was a quarter past six. I tapped my fingers idly on the arm of the couch, my mind going a million miles a minute. _'Maybe she won't go.'_ I thought, _'Maybe I still have a chance.', 'A chance? Come on Kennedy, you blew it months ago, remember?'_  
The faint clacking of heels against the wooden floor broke me from my daze. Ashley smiled at me excitedly, her amber eyes sparkling with joy. "I'm ready to go now." I said nothing for a moment, I just stood,not taking my eyes off her for a second. "So, how do I look?" She asked, a small dash of insecurity showing in her face. I swallowed thickly; her hair was longer than it had been in Spain, it was past her shoulders and she no longer tucked it behind her ears anymore, which framed her face nicer and looked more age appropriate. She was wearing a black dress with matching heels that looked both respectable and sultry. She was a knockout. "You look...amazing." I said, trying to hide the fact I was in awe of her. She smiled graciously then looked down, apart of her seemed like she didn't believe me, as though she thought I were simply saying it because I felt obligated to, however this was far from the case; I meant every bit of it. She had so much humility and it only made me adore her more.

...

I drove Ashley to the venue like her Father had requested, and in order to not impose I waited outside the venue while she walked in to greet the already awaiting, James. I took a seat outside at one of the small cafe' style tables, ensuring I had a good view of Ashley and this guy. A waitress came to serve me, but I wasn't hungry so I just orded a coffee instead. It was pretty busy at this place so I didn't expect my coffee any time soon, which was fine. I looked around, examining the place, it had the charm of an old fifties diner but with the refinement of a modern restaurant so you knew it wasn't cheap. _'Smart bastard.'_ I thought to myself, knowing this was exactly the kind of place Ashley liked because it wasn't 'flashy' looking. It always surprised me how humble she was considering she was the President's daughter, grandeur was apart of her lifestyle and yet she at times loathed it; she loved the little things.

I watched them as they talked and he made her laugh, I couldn't even remember the last time I had done that. My brows furrowed, I felt sick, I had to look away. This guy wasn't even right for her, I could see it. _I'm_ right for her and yet I blew it. She had asked me out various times in the past and I shut her down because I was too stupid to see what I had, what I could have had and now it was all ruined. She had finally gotten sick of chasing me and was now looking for someone else to be with. She told me she loved me in Spain and I said nothing, I sat there in silence while we hid thinking she was only saying because she was afraid she may never make it out there. I made her cry, and I still said nothing. I pushed her away and now I was paying the price.

I sat at the table with my head in my hands, unable to watch this guy treat Ashley how I should have. I was jealous, this had been the feeling that had been stirring up all along when she had first told me she was going on a date. The guy was nice, but I refused to give him any chances because I hated having to watch him make her happy. The waitress returned to my table with the coffee and by this time Ashley and James had recieved their meals. I sat there, sipping my warm drink, my eyes never leaving Ashley. She was so elegant, benevolent, and vibrant and all I could do was wonder if she liked this guy like her did her, if she would pursue a further relationship with him.

I watched as people began to leave the diner, causing me to check my watch; it was half past nine. I had been sitting out here for hours, the staff inside the place probably found it strange. The time had passed so quickly, my mind had been so fixated on wondering what could become of this that I had lost track of everything completely. Would he try to kiss her? If so, I would have to refrain heavily from socking him one in the jaw, but I digress. This was possibly the end, if she dated this guy I would be heartbroken and yet I had no one else to blame but myself.

I was miserable and ready to accept the situation when suddenly I saw it; James' hand had slid ever so cunningly onto Ashley's thigh, his expression all too obvious to me what he was thinking. I stood quickly, marching over to the table and swiftly removing his hand from Ashley's leg.  
"Leon?" She said with confusion. "We have to go." I said quickly, preparing to take her hand and leave. She moved her hand before I could grab it. " What, why?!" I looked down for a moment. "Look, Ashley, I will explain after, but now we are leaving." James looked at me, completely dumbfounded. "Look bro, if you need to be somewhere I will gladly take Ashley home for you." He suggested. I glared at him, my jealousy rearing past the point where I could no longer hide it behind a poker face. "No thanks, _bro_." I sneered. Ashley stood up from her seat, annoyance apparent in her expression. "Leon, what is going on?!" I grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair, folding it over my forearm. "Your Father called," I lied. "He said we have to leave immediately." She glared at me for a moment, as if contemplating whether she should believe me or not. "Why?" She questioned. I gritted my teeth slightly, this was becoming harder than first anticipated. "Because he said so, now lets go." I said quietly, trying to not make a scene. James stood from his seat, placing some money on the table for the waitress to pick up. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Ashley. Take care." He said, before getting ready to exit the restaurant. "James, wait." Ashley called, running up to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and thanking him for the evening. I felt like clutching my chest as I watched her do so, it gave me an agonizing pain in my heart. I took her hand before they could talk further and quickly ushered her out the door and into my car.

I held the passenger door open for her and allowed her to get inside before I got into the drivers side of the car. She sat stiffly, her body rigid with anger that was so obvious I actually feared what she may say next. "Dad _didn't_ call, did he?" She mumbled, her eyes staring straight ahead. I looked away from her; the silence in the car was so uncomfortable. "No," I said. "He didn't." Ashley turned toward me. "Why did you do that?!" She snapped. I sighed, shaking my head slightly at my own actions. "I don't know..."  
"You're such an asshole." She spat, crossing her arms and leaning as far away from me as this confined car would allow. I looked at her, "I'm sorry, Ashley." I said quietly, my voice shaking slightly. She was livid, and yet she was still so beautiful. I loved her but I couldn't let her know; not yet.

I drove Ashley back to her apartment, but instead of recieving a warm farewell she simply grabbed her purse and slammed the car door shut on her way out. I took the key out the ignition and followed after her. "Ashley, wait!" I said, my arm extending out slightly toward her. She stopped, "What do you want?" She sighed. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. "I'm so sorry, Ashley..." I trailed off. Her expression hardened, her eyes piercing into mine in a way I had never seen before. "Why is it so hard for you to just let me be _happy_?!" She choked out, tears forming in her eyes. I flinched a little at her words, knowing it was all too true. I stepped closer to speak. " I just..." She cut me off. "No, I don't want hear it!" She yelled, before walking into the apartment block without me. I stood there alone in the parking lot for a moment, the only sounds were the crisp wind rushing around the vacant space as my hands balled into fists out of frustration. She had finally given up on me and I didn't know if I'd even be able to get her back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi all, I hope youre enjoying the story. If you have any suggestions or criticisms then please feel free to let me know. Some more feedback (good or bad) would be absolutely lovely! anyway, please enjoy and dont forget to drop a quick review when youre done reading. :) Thanks. (by the way there may be some occasional mild swearing in this chapter so all readers are aware, hence why the rating is T)**

**I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN BASED.**

**Chapter 2.**

The next morning I awoke exhausted.  
I had gotten barely any sleep after the nights events. I was so angry with myself; I had finally ruined any chance with Ashley that I possibly could have had. I loved her so much yet I made her miserable and for some reason it came naturally for me to do so. I planned to go see her today whether she wanted me there or not to try and repent for what I had done. I had awoke at 8 o'clock that morning, taking the time to shower and dress in a nice shirt and pair of pants while I constructed a plan of how I'd begin to make it up to her. I stared at myself one last time in the bathroom mirror of my lonely apartment, brushing a few golden brown strands of hair into place with my fingers. I gave a few generous sprays of cologne; this was it, I had to look my best for her, to show I meant business. I felt so stupid for how I had acted last night; I had completely spoiled Ashley's date and done nothing but hurt and upset her.

I planned to pick up some flowers on the way to her apartment and then take her out for breakfast where I would tell her how sorry I was and hope she would forgive me. It was ten thirty by the time I left my apartment and had picked up some roses on the way to Ashley's place. I parked my car carefully in the parking lot of the apartment complex. It took a moment before I got the guts to actually step out of the vehicle. I was Leon S. Kennedy; A man who had faced horrors beyond most ever would, and yet the idea of confronting the love of my life scared the shit out of me, to the point I didn't know if I could bring my legs that were mimicking the feeling of jello to get out of the car. I took a deep and slightly shaky breath before swinging the door open and walking to the home of a very unexpecting Ashley.

I knocked gently on the front door of the apartment, quickly smoothing out a crease on my shirt before watching the wooden door open slowly. Ashley looked at me with surprise, her amber eyes not their usual cheerful self. "What do _you_ want?" She sighed. I held the flowers out to her slightly.  
"Can I come in and talk to you, please?" She ran her fingers gently through one side of her hair; I could see she had just been for a shower.  
"I don't think now is a good time, Leon." Ashley said, her eyes not meeting mine once. I stepped closer to the door slightly. "Please, Ashley, just let me talk to you." I begged. I think she could see how desperate my voice was sounding as the seconds passed. Her brows furrowed gently. "Look, whatever you've got to say, you can say it right now." She hissed. I swallowed thickly, this was not going to plan at all; I knew it wouldn't be easy, but this was proving worse than I had imagined. "I am so, so, sorry Ashley." I said, pain and regret lacing my voice. "I'm sorry for more than just last night." I added. She shook her head gently, "Okay." She said simply, ready to shut the door in my face before I put my foot in between so it couldn't shut. Ashley stepped away from the door, turning her back to me, walking away slowly. I walked cautiously into her apartment, closing the door gently behind me.  
"Ashley, plea-"  
"No." She interrupted,  
"I don't want to hear it." She added. I couldn't see her face right now, only her slender, small form that was faced away from my own. All was quiet for a moment before I mustered up the courage to speak again.  
"Please, I feel terrible about this, about everything. Let me make it up to you; let me take you out to break fast." I said, not realizing how thoughtless it must have sounded.  
She turned, her gaze was filled with fury.  
"You don't get it at all, do you?" The small blonde spat, her body turning rigid.  
"All you think of me is that I'm the spoiled little rich girl you have to appease and pretend around in order to keep your job, well, you don't have to okay!"  
I stared at her in slight disbelief for a moment. Had I really made her feel this terrible that she thought she was nothing more than a burden on me? 'If only she knew' I thought.  
My mouth turned down into a frown at her words. "You know it's not like that. I really care about you, Ashley."  
She wasn't buying a word of it and it was all too obvious. "You care about me?" She laughed. "Yeah, right." She scoffed. "I do. Why else would I live so close to you, and make sure I'm with you six days a week." I retorted. She crossed her arms, her voice almost a whisper.  
"Because it's your job." Her words hurt me deeply. How could she not see how much I cared? I know I had made many mistakes, but I still cared.  
I sighed, "Ashley, please believe me when I say that I really do care for you." She waved her hand in dismissal. "Just leave me alone. I see all too clearly now you can't stand to let me be happy if it's out of your control." The blonde said calmly. I was silent. The only sounds filling the room were the light susurrus of cars on the nearby highway a few blocks over.  
"Ashley, please...talk to me." I pleaded.  
I could hear the shaking in her voice. "I spent years trying to have you...to have you love me like I loved you. You broke my heart, Leon. But now I have grown up and realized we are nothing more than friends, and thats all we will ever be."  
I looked down in defeat. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, the pain was all too real. I had spent years single, never having to worry about anyone else but myself, and maybe I was sheltering myself from the idea of hurt and rejection, perhaps that was why I had treated Ashley like shit all this time. I didn't want to give my heart to someone incase they broke it. 'Well too late Kennedy,' I thought. 'You've fallen inlove and now she doesn't want to be around you.'  
I knew better than to stand around in her apartment hassling her over something that was my own fault. Ashley had every right to be upset and I guess I would just have to give her time. I placed the bunch of roses on the coffee table in the center of the room, my eyes not looking away from her once. I could see the hurt and anger in her eyes as she watched me leave. "Please forgive me." was the last thing I said to blonde before I closed the door and exited back to my car.

Once I had arrived back at my own apartment I plopped down on the plain looking couch. Ashley had always said I needed to redecorate and make my place look a bit more 'lively' but I didn't know where to start, she was the one with the eye for that sort thing. I checked my watch only to find it was half past eleven, I sighed, 'Too early for a beer.' I thought. I sat there in the cold dimly lit apartment in my own company, thinking about Ashley. We had shared so many good times together; I laughed more with her than I did with any of my male friends. I could feel my eyes burning, I knew I had to fight for her and I was willing, but I had to take it slowly. I shut my eyes trying to hold back any potiential tears that threatened to flow from my icy blue eyes. I had never cried over a woman and to be honest it was a sadness like no other. The fact Ashley had said she and I would be no more than friends crushed my hopes, however I wouldn't give up on her, I had never been one to give on something that I was set on.

I sat there watching television until around just after midday until I recieved an unexpected knock at the door. I stared at the door for a moment before deciding to stand up and answer it. Slowly I opened the wooden door, my eyes widening when I saw the woman standing on the other side.

**A/N: Well thats all for now everyone! I apologise for the shorter chapter, but i want to keep this mystery visitor a surprise until the next update :) anyway, thanks to all who review and follow the story, its greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**


End file.
